The present disclosure generally relates to a method of translocating macromolecules, and particularly to a method of translocating macromolecules employing a funnel nanopore structure and a gel, and structures and apparatuses for affecting the same.
Many macromolecules including deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) have a shape of a linear chain and are conducive to sequencing. In order to provide sequencing of a linear chain of a macromolecule, however, the macromolecule must be allowed to move along the direction of the lengthwise chain. Thus, a method of geometrically orientating a linear chain of a macromolecule with respect to a measurement device is desired.